Aug 08, 2013
Match 05 Pregame Micah will be making a return to MRSC league, Last year he had an impressive debut as he scored 2 goals in his one and only match. He will play for the Rage. With addition of Micah the Rage are even stronger for this game. The Anger's have their word cut out for them. It is not clear that Ken will suit up for this game. The Anger's are down 4-0 in the season and need to desperately win some games if they want to have any chance of winning the season series. The Rage had a secret training session on Monday where Sandeep Kumar was given few tricks and tips of shooting. Sandeep will hope to put this new acquired skill to test tonight. Rival scouts believe that Sandeep's shoes will limit him from reaching his full potential. A rival teams unnamed member was quoted of saying " How can he even walk wearing those 20 pound shoes, let alone shoot." Can Sandeep prove the doubter's of his shoes wrong? Can Micah continue his impressive play? Will the Rage go unbeaten for the 12th consective time? Post Game For the first time in 12 game's the Rage lost a series ( 2 games to 1). The Rage perhaps put their best team on the field tonight. However, they were convincingly beaten by the Anger's. Raj and Sandeep contributed 5 goal's each while Geoff chipped in with 4. All around, a great game for the Anger's. Sandeep perhaps had the best game of his career scoring a career high 5 goals in a series. He improved greatly from his previous outings. The training session he had on Monday seemed to have improved his performance. He also displayed more stamina tonight. Raj played a different type of game. While he usually controls play in the middle, tonight, he played as the last man back, staying deep to guard the net. He solidifed the defense and because of this formation, the Rage struggled to score in game 2. This may be a formation the Angers may implement more often. Geoff also had a well rounded game as he contributed with 4 goals. He ran up and down the rink a lot. He played tight defense and also attempted various solo moves with a bit of success. This was Geoff's best performance since this season's debut. Daisee made a short appearance of about 20 minutes in game 2, but didn't affect the game much in terms of the scoresheet. His only shot attempt of the game ended up putting the ball out of play. The Rage to their surprise, lost with perhaps their best trio. Micah had an impressive showing as expected. He scored 4 goals and always seemed to be ready for an offensive play, often times sprinting foward and getting ready for a potiental pass. He came in with an offensive mind set and this showed by his performance. Justin led the Rage with 5 goals, but was unable to carry the team to victory. Justin, who is known to play the shutdown role against Raj was caught off guard when Raj decided to play in net instead. Veer had a career low, only scoring once the entire night, although despite his poor performance, he continues to lead all scorers for the season. Veer had no explanation for his career low performance. The Rage were speechless during interviews as to how they lost this series. It seemed as all 3 Rage members played a decent game, yet somehow ended up on the losing end. Perhaps the lack of scoring by Veer was the difference in the series. Veer will look to rebound next week. The Rage now lead the overall season series 4 to 1. Scoresheet * If necessary ** Daisee made an appearance for half of Game 2. Game Statistics Games played | Goals | Goals per game